


Ep Coda 4x21: Five Things Steve Finally Figured Out

by Huntress69



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode Related, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1592246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress69/pseuds/Huntress69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few days after Steve comes home</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ep Coda 4x21: Five Things Steve Finally Figured Out

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Thanks to [**Simplyn2deep**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep) for the fast beta.  
>  2) I don't know where this came from but I wrote it out quickly before I forgot it.  
> 3) Sorry about the boring title; I stink at those.

**Disclaimer: I'm joining Five-0 next week. Steve has a badge for me. So much for disclaimers.**

**++++++++++**

It's been a rough time for Steve since he came home. He has spoken with Catherine once and shared a few texts, but nothing more. She left him for good, he somehow knows that, but as to the why - the truth - that he doesn't know. There is definitely more to it then what she has told him. He needed honesty; she couldn't, or wouldn't, give that to him.

Steve washes the dishes and goes outside to throw away the trash, but something catches the corner of his eye. He's run enough covert ops in his life that he knows when he's being observed. He's ready to go inside and grab a weapon but relaxes after a moment, goes back inside and shuts the door. Steve realizes that Danny is out there again, for the third night in a row since they had returned from Afghanistan. The detective is under the cover of darkness, watching his house; keeping an eye on him. Danny stays every night for an hour or so. Steve doesn't know why Danny is there, nor does he care. He feels safe and protected with this knowledge.

In their four years of partnership Steve has learned many things about Danny Williams. The first two that come to mind are his devotion to Grace and his passion for the law. But it's the five other things that have been echoing in his mind for the past three days that have been the real eye-opener. 

**1.** _Danny will never leave him; his partner - back-up - will always be there for him. This was proven after Steve was arrested. Danny stayed instead of following Rachel and Grace._

Going to the kitchen Steve puts up a pot of coffee.

**2.** _Danny will take any and all chances for him. He had risked custody of Grace to come to both North Korea and Afghanistan. In case he didn't return Danny had told Rachel what he was doing, knowing full well she could have gotten custody with the information; he was shocked she didn't try since she had come to the island to watch their daughter. Hopefully Danny would never find out that Joe White, having learned to respect the detective, took it upon himself to intervene should any attempt be made to remove Grace from O'ahu._

Steve places two mugs and two plates on the table, and, lastly, a pink box from Liliha's.

**3.** _Danny, fine and upstanding police officer that he is, will break the law for him. When Steve escaped custody Danny had assisted him in hiding; it could have destroyed his career but their friendship had over-ridden all else._

Crossing the living room Steve opens the front door.

**4.** _Danny will do anything for him, including destroy his own love life. He tried to say goodbye to Amber but she wanted information as to when he would return. He couldn't give it, she couldn't deal. At least they had parted on amicable terms._

He walks the path and Danny is there, approaching him, trying to look nonchalant.

**5.** _Danny loves him. And it only took Steve's Mensa-brain four fucking years to figure it out._

Just days before Steve McGarrett was going to die in a most horrible fashion, far away from home and alone. He thought of his parents, his sister, his niece, Chin, Kono, Grace...but when he was sure it was the very end his mind supplied endless visions of the man standing before him. Steve doesn't think for what has to be the first time in his life as he frames Danny's face in his palms, leans down and kisses him. It's only a brief touch of lips but it's enough for now. Danny's arm slides around his waist and he's leaning into Steve's body and Steve's leading him towards the house. They'll have coffee and talk, eat malasadas and talk some more, and then settle onto the couch to watch some TV. Maybe they'll even cuddle a bit.

They both know they're not quite ready to take their new found relationship to the next level yet but that's okay. They've been waiting four years; another couple of days are just fine.

**FIN**


End file.
